Vampire Knight what happens after chapter 87
by Yukkicross3
Summary: Basically I read chapter 87 and had a dream about the next chapter and this is basically what happened. I don't own Vampire knight it belongs to Mitsuri Hino and chapter 88 is most likely not going to be like this, but any who might continue it I don't know yet depends on the comments / reviews I get . This is my fisrt ever fanfic. Hope you enjoy it ! :D


Vampire knight... What happened after chapter 87

This is my fist fanfic so please review and comment xx 3xx

I do not own VK it belongs Matsuri Hino

T just in case

Chapter 1: kiss

Zeros lips are entangled in mine. This kiss its not like any of the ones I shared with Kaname. No, Zeros different. This kiss is filled with all the memories we've had together,its so strong, so passionate. His left hands holding my right, his right arm round my waist, the music, the masked ball, still in the background.

Then a presence. A scent we both recognise. It is carried in the wind into my nostrils, making my spin shiver. Confusing my emotions. Zero can feel it, my confusion. I'm gripping his hand tighter, we both pull away. I take off my mask before turning to see a smirk on his face, as if I'm in the wrong. He is in the wrong. Kaname is completely out of order, but that does not stop the

happiness, of seeing him again, flood into my heart.

My dress Is to big to just grab artemis from my leg like normal. If something goes wrong I am completely relying on Zero and bloody rose to protect me.

I let my thoughts take over and start to speak..."I don't understand Kaname ... I don't understand why this all had to happen ... Why are you trying and kill all the purebloods ? Why did Aido's father have to die ? ... Is it because of that ancestors wish ? I understand ... In the past it was bad ... But now its better..." Kaname cuts me off "You don't understand Yukki she gave her live for it and I have to for fill her dream ." I think about this. I can't seem to pull away from his eyes, the passion in them as he speaks about her. He loves her more than he loves me, I'm sure of it. If he didn't we wouldn't be hear this would have never happened.

"What about the lives you have taken ? What about there dreams ? Do you not care anymore ? Did you get bored ? Was life for you just not as exciting as you wished it to be ?" I can feel my voice rising as emotion conflict inside me. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Yukki..." Zeros voice is calm and brings me back to my senses. "Kaname why did you come here tonight ?" I ask calmly.

Kaname smiles "I came here tonight, too this ball, to wipe out the remaining purebloods... But I know you have come here to stop me." By now the smile on his face had turned into a concerned frown.

"No, actually we came to negotiate with you ... Please listen and consider our offer otherwise... If you do what you intend to, we will have to as you say...stop you ..." While I say this, inside I feel so confused, so upset that this is happening, that I'm considering fighting with him, the man I had only ever dreamed of loving. Lost in my thoughts Zero continues for me "Basically We have come here to stop you from killing anybody else...and if we fail in doing so, mark my words Kuran I will kill you. "

Zeros harsh words snap me out of it. At first I thought he was addressing me, but then I remember why where here and what we're doing.I feel my body tense, as Kaname speaks " well ..." He chuckles a little "what is this offer you have come to make me ?"

"Kaname... If you stop, and I means stop this madness for good the hunters association is willing to reduce your punishment ..." I say rather sternly. Zero continues for me " what Yuuki means is we won't kill you, that's to easy, its like letting you off. The hunters accosiation has come up with a much better punishment..." I pick up from where Zero left off " well since our a pureblood and we live for the longest of times a sentence of a sort time would be pointless ... But the hunters have come up with a one thousand year sentence in isolation... awake ... no food... no water ...no blood ..."

I search Kanames face for anything, any sign of willingness but find none instead, he simply says " but you would have to catch me first right ? " With a smile on his face he disappears into the ball, the doors locked shut behind him. Three hooded vampire stand in front of me and Zero. Zero pull out bloody rose ...

What do you think for my first chapter ? Some of it I kinda didn't know what to say so its probably a bit crap but oh well please comment and review xxxYukkixxx


End file.
